Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nidaime Rikoudo Sennin
by MineTaVie
Summary: Naruto est un jeune enfant en qui à été sceller le démon renard à neuf queue. Naruto amèneras la paix telle est on destin!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sortait de son lit, il avait la flemme de se levé car les villageois passés leurs temps à lui lancer des regards de haine et de l'insulter mais bon, sa fesait depuis sa naissance que c'était comme se leva du haut de ces 4 ans, Naruto Uzumaki avait une musculature importante pour son age.

Ceci grâce à kyubi, oui, il était au courant pour l'être qui était enfermé dans son révait de faire régner la paix dans ce monde où tout était de guerre.

-Pfiou,... souffla naruto

Il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine pour déjeuner, après avoir fait ceci, il sortit s'entrainer une rue alors qu'il se dirigée vers la forêt, il croisa un groupe d'ivrogne qui se dirigérent ver lui.

-Et sale demon! cria l'un des ivrognes

Naruto se retourna et se prit une grosse claque qui le fit tomber par terre.L'ivrogne sortit un couteaux pour le tuer mais un chakra rouge sang se mit à tourner au tours de naruto.

Le chakra anéanti le corps de l'ivrogne, tous les autres partirent en courant.

(Dans l'esprit de naruto)

-Qui êtes-vous?! cria naruto

-**Je suis le protecteur du feu, on me nomme plutot kyubi ou le démon renard à neuf queue **répondit kyubi

-Quoi?!Mais vous faites quoi là? demanda naruto affolé par la situation

-**I ans, j'ai été manipuler par un certains TOBI, il ma forcer à attaquer le village de konoha mais ton pére "Le yondaime hokage" mis à empêcher en me scellant dans le corps de son fils, toi, naruto et aujourd'hui, je souhaite te faire une proposition **répondit kyubi

-Le yondaime est mon pére!Mais...Quelle est ta proposition? demanda naruto

-**Je te propose de t'entrainer car je n'est pas envie de mourrir et je veux que tu fasse un bon Nidaime Rikudo Sennin car tu posséde le plus puissant des dojutsu, le rinnegan **répondit kyubi

-Mais, mais,...Tu me dit que JE suis l'héritier du rikudo sennin

-**Parfaitement, tu posséde tout ces attributs sauf le corps, mais ceci n'est pas grave car le corps de namikaze peut rivaliser avec celui du rikudo sennin, alors accepte-tu ma proposition? **demanda kyubi

-Biensur, que oui! cria naruto

(Voici le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour naruto et kyubi)


	2. Chapitre 2

(2 ans plus tard)

Naruto se réveillé dans son petit appartement, aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée à l'académie.L'hokage avait décidé de l'inscrire car étant le fils du Yondaime Hokage, son destin était de devenir du coté de kyubi et son entrainement, naruto était devenue très fort, kyubi lui donnait le niveau d'un jounin, pour son age cela était incroyable, il avait aussi dévelloper ces avait réussi à maitriser 4 élément dont le suiton, le katon, le fuuton, le se leva, prit un petit déjeuner puis s'habilla.

Il sortit en courant dans les rues sous les regards de haines des à l'academie, il s'installa et écouta le discours des personnes présentes.

-Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la rentrer à l'académie de futur étudiant, iruka-san va appeler les éléves de sa classe! raconta hiruzen sarutobi (sandaime hokage)

-Bonjour à tous et merci hokage-sama pour ce petit discours,

je vais donc appeler les étudiants et les nommer viendront se mettre à coté de moi termina iruka

-Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki

raconta iruka

-Quoi?!cria le directeur de l'académie

-Que voulez-vous? demanda l'hokage légérement énervé

-Je veux pas de ce démon de mon école!

-Si cela ne vous va pas, vous serez accuser de trahison parla l'hokage

-On est d'accord avec lui, je veut pas de ce démon dans la classe de mon fils cria l'un des chefs de clan

-Taisez-vous! cria Sarutobi

-Mais...

-Anbu!Emmenez le en prison pour trahison envers les paroles du yondaime hokage cria hiruzen

Ceci fait naruto se dirigea vers sa classe.

Le lendemain matin, il se dirigea vers l'académie, il croisa sakura et ino qui parler de sasuke mais elles le rejetèrent.

Arriver devant l'académie, il rentra puis il se dirigea vers sa classe, il rentra leurs sensei était pas encore monta jusque à la dernière place quand une fille d'un villageois lui parla:

-Alors, le sale démon! rigola la fille

Naruto ni pretta pas attentions et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Iruka arriva et passa le bonjours à tout ces éléves.

(A la fin des cours)

Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie mais sasuke uchiwa et neji hyuga l'interceptè le monde se regroupa autour d'eux croyant à une bagarre.

-Alors le raté démon! cria neji

-On a peur de ce battre! rigola sasuke

Naruto passa derrière sasuke et neji puis en un petit mouvements des mains les assoma.

-Même pas capable de ma battre répondit froidement sasuke

Un personnage mystérieux avait observé la scéne.

-Je me disais bien que c'était lui naruto uzumaki, il ressemble tellement à minato parla l'inconnu

(Dans le bureau de l'hokage)

L'inconnu accompagnait d'une autre personne blonde parlait avec l'hokage.

-Bonjour, hiruzen-sensei parla jiraiya et tsunade

-Bonjour, jiraiya et tsunade

-On a finis la mission, je suis jetée un oeil à l'académie et je suis tombée sur en regroupement et j'ai vue naruto uzumaki battre sasuke uchiwa et neji hyuga trés facilement raconta l'ermite des crapaux

-Impossible, il est un cancre normalement répondit hiruzen

Les deux sannins continuèrent de parler de naruto avec l'hokage.

Pendant ce temps, naruto s'entrainait.

-**Allez fait moi un enchainement de taijutsu pendant 2 heures et après tu t'entraineras au ninjutsu pendant 6 heures avec 1000 clones** raconta kyubi

-Oui, kyubi-sensei rigola naruto

-**Ta gueule!Et travaille!**

Naruto commença à s'entrainer puis 8 heures plus tard.

Il partit s'endormir, arriver chez lui, il s'endormit sur la chaise de sa cuisine.


	3. Chapitre 3

(4 ans plus tard)

Naruto Uzumaki se trouvait devant la porte pour rentrer dans la salle d'examen pour devenir y a maintenant 3 ans, il avait rencontré Tsunade et semaine après cette rencontre qui c'était plutot mal déroulé car...

**FLASHBACK**

**Naruto se trouvait chez Ichiraku, il remarqua que une furie blonde courrait après un homme au cheveux blonde donna un titanesque coup de poigt à l'homme qui se prit naruto de plein fouet.**

**-Excuse-moi mon garçon! dit jiraiya**

**-Non, mais vous vous moquez de moi! cria naruto**

**-Ben quoi? répondit jiraiya**

**-Des vrais gamins!**

**-Non mais pardon! s'énerva la rose qui venait d'arriver**

**-C'est bon!Je me présente, je suis jiraiya et elle c'est tsunade commença jiraiya**

**FLASHBACK FIN**

Naruto décida de rentrer, il remarqua que Iruka et Mizuki était présent sans oublier le sandaime.

-Bon, naruto fait nous un Boushin no jutsu commença iruka

-Combien de clone voulait-vous? demanda naruto

-Autant que tu peut le faire mais tu y arriveras pas, c'est sûr! rigola mizuki

Naruto fit les signes de Kage Boushin No Jutsu qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes mais quand 1600 clone apparurent et que la plupart était dehors, tout le monde dans la salle avait la bouche grande ès que tout le monde s'en soit remit naruto eut son bandeau de ninja sous les rouspectations de mizuki.A la sortis de l'académie, naruto se dirigea vers un terrain d'entraînement pour continuer sa technique qu'il avait commencé à c'est annés, naruto avait appris le rasengan et le hirainshin no de cela quelque jours, il avait appris le mode ermite des renars sous l'aide de , il allait commencer à créer le RasenShuriken sur les explications de créa un rasengan où il y mit son chakra fuuton, il leva le rasengan mais qu'un petit shuriken fit son apparition autour du la branche d'un arbre, un homme regardait ce petit génie s'entraînait au homme était impressionée par la force de ce jeune genin, il serait honoré de l'avoir dans son équipe mais cependant il doit se rendre au bureau de l'hokage pour savoir la constitution des équipes de certains Jounins.

(Dans le bureau du hokage)

Les jounins qui devait se voir attribuer une équipe se trouvait dans le bureau avec l'hokage et les 2 sandaime prit la parole:

-Bonjours à tous, je vais commencé l'annonce des équipes!

Equipe 01:...,...,... sous la tutelle de ...

Equipe 02::...,...,... sous la tutelle de ...

...

Equipe 07:Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa sous la tutelle de Hatake Kakashi.

(Quelques minutes plus tard)

Kakashi, Kurenai et Asume sortait du bureau de l'hokage.

-Tu as une bonne équipe, kakashi! raconta kurenai

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je sens que pour le test, il y auras quelques problémes répondit kakashi

-Moi, mon équipe esr bien, j'ai le nouveau trio InoShikaCho se vanta un peu asuma

(2 semaines plus tard donc à la fin des vacances)

Naruto été assit à coté de sakura qui crier tout le temps "Sasuke-kun!", il commençait vraiment en avoir bon, il fallait pas qu'il la tue cela pourrait que lui apporter des problémes.

Iruka arriva dans la salle de classe puis commença à parler :

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui je vais vous dire dans quelle équipe, vous serait.

Bon, je vais commencé,

(Quelques équipes plus tard)

Equipe 07:Naruto Uzumaki(Sans réaction),Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiwa(Sakura est heureuse)

Les sensei vinrent récupérer leurs élèves pour aller commencer le test pour devenir officiellement genin.

(3 heures plus tard)

Kakashi Hatake arrivait dans la salle de classe en ouvrant la porte, il faillit se prendre des shurikens dans tout le corp mais grâce à un saut, il put les esquiver mais il attérit sur un sceau ui l'emprisonna. Naruto satisfait de sa performance vient récupérer le rouleau pour faire sortir son

nouveau apparut dans un « pouf » et tomba par terre.

-Alors sensei, pas trop mal se moqua naruto et sasuke

-Pas mal, pas mal, bon nous allons monté sur le toit pour nous présentez répondit kakashi

(Sur le toit de l'académie)

-Sensei, vous devrez commencer par vous présentez demanda timidement sakura

-Très bien, Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime ou déteste ne vous regarde pas, mais loisirs sont divers et varié projets d'avenirs, bof à toi le blond raconta kakashi

-Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto, j'aime les ramens et m'entraîner pour crée des nouvelles techniques mais aussi pour surpasser mon père et ma mère et je déteste pas beaucoup de loisirs sont m'entraîner, manger des ramens et mes projets d'avenirs sont de ramener la paix dans le monde shinobi et de devenir le plus grand des hokage raconta naruto avec enthousiaste

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ce j'aime,...ou plutot celui que j'aime,...Mes projets d'avenir,...

et mes loisirs m'entraîner et …... Mais je déteste Naruto ! expliqua très timidement sakura

-Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa, j'aime et je déteste peu de chose, je n'est pas vraiment de projet d'avenir plutôt un objectif de tuer une personne en mes loisirs sont l'entraînement raconta brièvement sasuke

-Bon, très bien « Donc naruto sait qui sont ces parents », demain rendez-vous terrain d'entraînement n°7 pour un test de survie où vous devrait m'affronter pour devenir officiellement Genin expliqua kakashi

-QUOI?! cria sakura

-Et oui, vous l'avez bien compris, bon à demain salua kakashi

Puis il partit dans un pouf, sakura proposa à sasuke de rentrer ensemble mais il refusa sinon naruto en proposa pour lui proposer de venir s'entraîner avec elle refusa trop fière d'accepter d'être aider.

Naruto partit en direction de son terrain d'entraînement habituelle pour continuer de crée le RasenShuriken.

(Terrain d'entraînement)

Naruto était heureux car il avait réussit à crée le RasenShuriken et l' , il vas essayer d'utiliser le mokuton car kyubi lui avait dit qu'il avait des gènes pour utiliser le mokuton.

-Mokuton : La forêt dansante cria naruto

Tout d'un coup des arbres sortirent du sol pour pousser et les branches se mirent à bouger pour frapper le clone de naruto. Après plusieurs heures, on commençait la création d'une nouvelle technique, il décida de rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

Naruto se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement pour leurs test de survie contre leur sensei.

Naruto pensait pouvoir le battre, mais il est quand même aller se renseigner sur a découvert qu'on le surnommée le ninja copieur car il a recopier plus 1000 techniques et qu'il été un éléve du Yondaime. Pour naruto, il pensait en mettre du temps pour pouvoir le battre, c'est pour ça que pendant la nuit, il a crée une straté a un petit doute sur le faite que c'est pour tester leurs travaille d'é maintenant 1 heure, qu'il attendais , ,kakashi arriva dans un pouf.

-Sensei!Vous vous moquez de moi! cria sakura

-Désolé, j'ai aidé une vieille dame répondit kakashi

-Kakashi, est-ce que quand vous êtes plus jeune, vous arrivez en retard? demanda naruto

-Non, c'est plutot mon ancien coéquipier répondit kakashi triste

Tout le monde compris qu'il devait sans doute être mort.

Kakashi commença à leurs expliquer le but est de prendre les 2 clochettes qui sont attachés à son pantalon.

-C'est parti! cria kakashi

Sasuke et sakura partirent se cacher mais naruto resta planter en face de kakashi.

-Bon!Vu que je n'est pas toute la journée devant moi!Je vais vous battre ! Rigola naruto

-On verras répondit kakashi en lisant

Naruto sauta sur kakashi à une vitesse hallucinante, il plaça un coup de point dans le nez de son sensei. Mais kakashi le bloqua avec un peu de mal. Naruto partit dans un combat au taijutsu fesant des enchaînements de Goken et Juken. Il commença vraiment à s'énerver, naruto décida de passer un Kitkuma, un type de taijutsu développé par les réapparut derrière kakashi puis lui mit de coup de pieds dans les articulations des jambes. Kakashi s'écroula par terre et partit dans une décida de ranger son livre.

-Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne naruto ! cria kakashi

-Tu n'as encore rien vue !

Naruto se lança dans une série de mudra pour finir avec :

**Raiton : Odori Rakurai no Jutsu**! cria naruto

Un éclair partit de la paume de naruto pour se diriger vers kakashi. Kakashi l'esquiva avec un peu de mal. Mais il été heureux d'apprendre, qu'il maîtrisait le raiton car il pourra lui apprendre le Chidori.

Kakashi continua avec des mudras pour finir par crier :

**Suiton:Technique de la grande cataracte ! **cria kakashi

Naruto pour esquiver l'attaque créa un mur de boue pour ensuite préparer un rasengan.

Kakashi prépara un chidori car grâce à son sharingan, il a put voir que naruto fessait un rasengan. Leurs techniques terminé Naruto et Kakashi se jetèrent dessus.

**Rasengan ! **cria naruto

**Chidori ! **cria kakashi

Quand les deux techniques se rencontrèrent, il eu une grosse explosion qui attiras la curiosité des villageois et voir un naruto essouffler et un kakashi à terre.

-Tu lui as fait quoi sale démon ! cria un ninja

-Je l'est battu ! répondit naruto

-Bravo naruto, tu es bien le digne fils de ton père et de ta mère rigola kakashi

Sasuke et sakura était époustoufler de la puissance de naruto qui avait réussi à battre un des plus forts ninjas du village.

-Kakashi aurait pas pu se faire battre ! se moqua l'un des ninjas

-Il ma battu, mais au début, je l'est sous-estimer conclusion, il ma rappeler de ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire parla kakashi

(Après le tour de sasuke et sakura et le travaille d'équipe de naruto,sasuke et sakura)

-Bien, vous êtes maintenant officiellement Genin, bienvenue dans l'équipe 7 ! raconta kakashi

Après un petit discours entre les quatres ninjas. Naruto s'en alla pour aller s'entraîner mais kakashi le rattrapa pour lui proposer de lui apprendre le chidori.

Naruto accepta heureux que une personne lui propose de lui apprendre une nouvelle technique.

Bien qu'il connait déjà beaucoup de technique, il ne peut pas refuser car autant avoir plus de technique pour les combats.

Kakashi lui dit de faire les deux étapes du rasengan puis de mettre son chakra raiton dans le rasengan se qui normalement avec un peu d'entraînement feras le chidori. Naruto s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures avec kakashi. Soudain un Anbu arriva sur le terrain :

-Kakashi-sempaî et naruto-san, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de l'hokage ! expliqua l'anbu

-Très bien, on arrive répondit kakashi

(Dans le bureau de l'hokage)

Kakashi rentra accompagné de naruto dans le bureau de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama parla kakashi et naruto

-Bonjour, je vous est appelé car j'aurais besoin de savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour rentrer dans la section 1 de l'anbu ? demanda hiruzen

-Moi, j'accepte répondit kakashi

-Je suis d'accord mais il faudra me faire le tatouage et un masque répondit aussi naruto

-Très bien, que veut-tu comme animal sur ton masque ? demanda l'hokage

-Je voudrais avoir le signe du renards répondit naruto

-D'accord, je voudrais aussi que vous fessiez équipe que touts les deux pour certaines missions car vous êtes très forts même naruto parla sarutobi

-Hai !

-Et aussi kakashi, tu seras le sempaî de naruto dans l'anbu continua l'hokage

-Hai !

(Naruto rentra chez lui pour aller se reposer)

« J'espère que j'ai bien fait d'accepter l'offre » se demanda naruto

Et oui, naruto se posait la question pour savoir si, il avait pris la bonne décision sur l'anbu dans la section toute façon, il feras équipe la plupart du temps avec kakashi et grâce à kyubi, il n'auras pas besoin de tellement dormir.

Il rentra dans sa maison, puis se dirigea vers son , il tomba mort de fatigue sur son lit puis s'endormit.

(Dans une grotte en pleine nuit)

-Cela fait maintenant, 1 heure que nous sommes réunis pour parler du cas de kyubi parla un homme

-Oui, on le sait et je pense que il faudra le sceller en dernier proposa un autre homme

-Moi aussi, je pensais faire sa répondit encore un autre homme

-Bien, on commenceras la capture au bijus dans 4 ans expliqua l'homme qui avait parler en premier et qui semblait être le chef

-OK alors à dans quatre ans dit un autre homme en même temps que de disparaître

(Le lendemain matin)

Naruto se réveillait avec des rayons de soleil sur son sentit que aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée car il va pouvoir enfin commencer les missions avec l'é , il se leva puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine arriver devant il fit chauffer son café.Un oiseau vint toqué sur sa fenêtre et il ouvrit la lettre:  
[i]Bonjour naruto,  
je t'attends dans mon bureau à 11h00 pour ta première mission d'anbu.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage[/i]  
Naruto souffla et se prépara pour la mission puis but son café pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau de l'hokage.

(Dans le bureau de l'hokage)

Naruto se trouvait en présence d'un anbu avec un masque de loup et avait les cheveux argentés.

Donc il pensa que sa devait être kakashi mais il y avait une autre personne avec un masque et l'animal qui représenter son masque est le corbeau, il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux noirs, son vêtement était celui des anbus normaux.  
-Bonjour, sunaku, je vais vous expliquer la mission que vous devrez effectuer, vous devrez assassiner Kabuto Yakushi, un espion de Orochimaru qui se trouve en ce moment dans le village

raconta le sandaime

-D'accord, hokage-sama répétèrent les 3 anbus

-C'est parti !

Naruto,kakashi et l'inconnu se trouvait maintenant devant l'appartement de ce kabuto.

-Tenzo, tu vas rentrer par la fenêtre et naruto,toi tu resteras devant la porte, moi et tenzo, on se charge de l'assassiner expliqua kakashi

-Hai ! firent les deux anbus

Kakashi s'infiltra avec tenzo dans la maison, ils ont remarqué que kabuto dormait sur son lit. Kakashi s'approcha pour lui mettre un kunai dans le cœur mais soudain... Naruto entendit des bruits de combat dans la maison, si il continuait comme sa, tout le monde serait alerter par les coups de kunai et de technique de ninjutsu. Naruto pris la décision de rentrer prenant le soin de laisser un clone devant la porte. Kakashi et tenzo était pas là, seul, seul, il été avec kabuto yakushi. Il sauta sur kabuto puis commença un duel au taijutsu multipliant les coups atteignant de temps en temps leur cible. Kabuto se retira du combat pour entamer un combat au ninjutsu mais soudain naruto disparut pour réapparaitre derrière lui, il eu juste le temps d'entendre:  
Rasengan! cria naruto  
Puis plus rien, kabuto était naruto se demandait ce que fessait kakashi et , ils arrivèrent et tenzo dit:  
-Bravo, tu as réussi le test!  
-QUOI?! demanda naruto  
-Oui, sunaku, cela était un test pour vérifier si tu était capable de tuer et de voir le sang couler sur ta victime après lui avoir transpercé le coeur expliqua sadiquement kakashi  
-Bon, on vas voir hokage-sama

(Dans le bureau de l'hokage)

Naruto venait de voir kakashi et tenzo repartir chez eux.  
-Naruto, tu es encore jeune pour devenir anbu, c'est pour sa que j'ai pris la décision de te faire ,faire que des missions importantes donc pas très souvent par compte, demain soir dans la forêt de la mort, il y a un regroupement de tout les anbus pour tester les nouveaux et je te rassure, tu n'est pas le seul expliqua sarutobi à naruto

(Chez naruto)

Naruto se trouvait chez lui, il été heureux, il venait de personnaliser sa tenue d'anbu à sa façon.  
Il avait une cape noir avec comme signe marqué en rouge sur les manches de la cape se trouvait des lignes rouges d'un coté, le signe des Uzumaki de l'autre ceux de avait aussi un sabre avec le fourreau noir avec gravure voulant dire akuma no sabre était une longue lame argenté avec des sceaux dessus donnant un air sanglant, et oui, car les sceaux servait à donnait à la lame du sang car plus elle avait du sang plus elle était puissante.C'était la lame que kyubi lui avait offert pour c'est 10 ans.  
Après avoir fait ceci, il alla s'endormir.


End file.
